orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladys Watkins
Gladys Watkins is a minor character and inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She serves as a tertiary antagonist and is hinted to have been part of C-Block in the past. She is portrayed by Claudia Robinson. Personality She is seen to be popular among other B-Block. She is easily corruptible with money but is also spiritual shown by her Yoga. She is manipulative and persuasive, but is willing to be kind if it benefits her. Physical Description Gladys wears small glasses and has big eyes. She has full lips and a sunken in face. She has greying-blonde hair which is in natural tiny ringlets of curls, which may be dyed due as her eyebrows are black. Biography At some point before season six, she was still in C-Block as demonstrated by her saying 'bulltrue' Season Six She is seen talking to fellow B-Block inmates, seemingly popular with them. She is later doing yoga in her cell when Suzanne and Tiffany arrive to ask her some questions. She tells them she's been there for a long time. They show her a sketch of Frieda (bad quality) and she tuts and says that that inmate is dead. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Later, Suzanne and Doggett debrief to Frieda and mention about the rich girl (Gladys). Frieda goes to her cell and wants to trade (as a ruse), offering homemade prison hooch for 3 oatmeal pies, claiming commissary ran out. She tastes the hooch, calling it smooth and agreeing to give Frieda the pies. Frieda asks how did she get so much money and she replies that her perverted uncle died and she gained his inheritence. Frieda investigates by asking her if she was left any property and then apologises for prying, saying she wanted to make conversation. She then says that Original Doritos are the only good ones, which Gladys rejects, stating that Smoked Chili are the best. Frieda calls bullshit, which causes Gladys to say "Bulltrue," C-Block's phrase. This reveals to Frieda that she is the paid-murderer. Gladys goes on describing the doritos as having a kick. Frieda asks can she get a bag thrown in, and Gladys agrees, saying Frieda's hooch was smooth. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") When she turns around to get a bag, Frieda pulls out a wooden shiv and asks her if she really thought she'd believe the Uncle Eddie story. Gladys readys her fists saying that it was worth a shot. Surprisingly, Frieda slits her wrist and runs out of the cell screaming that Gladys is trying to kill her. B-Block inmates run over to check on her as Gladys is taken to the SHU. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Relationships Family *Uncle Eddie - She mentions him as dieng from a heartattack (later saying she believes it involved Viagra and a belt) and that he was a pervert. It is unknown if he was real as she claimed she inherited his money but that was proven untrue. She states he's lazy. Friends *Carol Denning - (allies/hitwoman; "bulltrue;" they were former friends and was paid to kill Frieda on behalf of Carol. Enemies *Frieda Berlin *D-Block members (likely) Navigation Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 6 Characters